Diskussion:Tatooine
Erster Konzeptname In den ersten Starwars-Filmen heist der Planet Tatuin (selbstverständlich nur in der deutschen Fassung). Sollte man das vieleicht dazuschreiben?--84.152.102.29 17:29, 10. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Ja das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen: es wird aber mit 2 t geschriben, also Tattuin. Ich denke aber nicht, dass wir diese Schreibweise erwähnen sollten, da sie eigendlich nicht verwendet wird.--Yoda41 17:39, 10. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ich denke, wir sollten bei Hinter den Kulissen erwähnen, dass der Planet im Opening Crawl von Episode 6 so geschrieben wurde. Ich denke, das reicht. MFG Yoda5629 18:09, 10. Aug 2006 (CEST) Überarbeitung Locutus21! Das hast du aber echt was fertiggebracht mit diesem Artikel :) Der ist echt super ausführlich und gut geschrieben. Großes Lob! ;) Du solltest vielleicht etwas mehr auf die Neutrale Betrachtung der ganzen Angelegenheiten achten und weniger unbegründete Tatsachen in den Text einbauen. Es hört sich schon komisch an, wenn ein Sarlacc als furchterregendstes Wesen des ganzen Universums dargestellt wird, ohne dass man nachfolgend eine Begründung dazu erhält. Das Star-Wars-Universum ist wirklich riesig und ob der Sarlacc wirklich das gefürchteste Wesen in diesem Universum ist?! Das glaube ich eher nicht. Aber der Artikel ist absolut spitzenklasse, super Arbeit. Das hat bestimmt viel Zeit gekostet, das alles zusammenzutragen und dann in Worte zu formulieren, oder? :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:29, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Hi Little Ani! Danke für die Blumen! Für den gesamten Artikel (inkl. Recherche) waren es etwa zusammen ca. 15 Std. Aber was macht man nicht alles für einen guten Artikel....;-) Tja - mit der Aussage über den Sarlacc hast Du sicher Recht. Wobei ich in meinen Augen, die Begründung schon geliefert habe: Wenn Du Dir überlegst, daß Du 1000 Jahre im Bauch von einem Wurm liegst und langsam verdaut wirst.....hm.....mal im Ernst: Kannst Du Dir WIRKLICH was Furchtbareres vorstellen? Ok - man könnte noch Volksmusik dazu laufen lassen...;-) : Ich schau nochmal nach einer anderen Formulierung. Außerdem habe ich noch ein paar Infos über Tatooine gefunden - klar, natürlich findet man das erst, wenn man auf "Seite speichern" gedrückt hat. Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall für´s Lob und für´s Drüberschauen und Verbessern...! Viele Grüße Locutus21 19:22, 26. Nov 2006 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur (gescheitert) *Da ich den gesamten Artikel fast von Grund auf neu aufgebaut habe, enthalte ich mich fairerhalber einer Wertung. Dennoch denke ich, daß es in der Galaxis kaum noch einen Fetzen Info zu Tatooine gibt, die ich nicht reinquetschen konnte... Bild:;-).gif Locutus21 00:20, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) *'Kontra:' Ich widerspreche Dir nur ungern, denn der Artikel ist schon ziemlich ausführlich, aber mir ist der historische Teil noch zu lückenhaft - insbesondere die Frühgeschichte Tatooines fehlt völlig, d.h. das Imperium der Rakata, die Urrasse der Ghorfa, aus denen später die Tusken wurden, und auch Tatooine zu Zeiten der Alten Republik. Du hattest im Artikel geschrieben, dass Tatooine erst um ca. 460 (oder so ähnlich) kolonialisiert wurde (ich habe es schon geändert); die Geschichte beginnt viel, viel früher - die Rakata vor 25000, die spätere Kolonialisierung um 5000. Mos Eisley gab es bereits zu Revans Zeiten. Zu Zeiten der Alten Republik spielte Tatooine eine wichtige Rolle, z.B. beherbergte der Planet aufgrund der Besiedelung durch die Rakata einen Teil der Sternenkarte für die Sternenschmiede etc. So lange die Geschichte so lückenhaft ist, kann ich leider noch kein Pro geben. Wenn ich in der nächsten Zeit Gelegenheit dazu finde, helfe ich aber gerne mit, die noch vorhandenen Lücken zu schließen! RC-9393 Admin 09:26, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) *Ups - man lernt doch wirklich nie aus....Unter den Gesichtspunkten (leider habe ich hier keinerlei Unterlagen darüber und dachte somit wirklich vollständig zu sein - zumal alles hier so 500 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin beginnt) hast Du natürlich völlig Recht. Können wir die Bewerbung hier dann erstmal knicken? (Sprich: Rauslöschen und nochmal komplett überarbeiten?) Ja - das Expand. Universe ist noch etwas, womit ich auf Kriegsfuß stehe, da ich einfach zu wenig Material habe davon.... ;-) Sorry!Locutus21 09:58, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) **Moment, Moment! Du musst die Kandidatur nicht zurückziehen.... Erweiterungen an der Geschichte können noch während der Laufzeit gemacht werden. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, wenn sich Stimmen während einer Kandidatur ändern, da der Artikel eben verbessert wurde. Der Artikel ist schon sehr gut, nur an der Geschichte happerts ein wenig, aber ich kann da auch noch was hinzufügen... :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:35, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) ***Schade, daß es dann nun doch nicht geklappt hat. :-( Locutus21 10:34, 25. Dez 2006 (CET) 2. Exzellent-Kandidatur (gescheitert) * : Im Gegensatz zu Coruscant finde ich, fehlt hier nix. --Modgamers 20:04, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Wegen den Gründen an denen er schon letztes Jahr bei der Wahl gescheitert ist (stehen auf der Diskussionsseite zu Tatooine). Es fehlt noch viel zu der Geschichte. Wenn das geändert wird, dann Pro. --Assassin 20:35, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel exzellent. Sogar der Artikel in der Wookieepedia ist kürzer, ein eindeutiges Pro von mir! Xargon 22:59, 31. Mär 2007 (CEST) * : Mir gefällt der Artikel auch, dafür. Bel Iblis 00:41, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Also ich bin auch dagegen (noch) naja wie Assassin schon sagte fehlt noch etwas zur Geschichte das wäre für mich schon wichtig aber ansonsten ist er gut sehr gut sogar Jango 00:49, 1. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Teilweise sehr gut, die übrigen Teile nicht gut genug.Meister Yoda 14:38, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich würde sagen ausführlich. Mehr Informationen über Tatooine sind ja wohl kaum möglich. SkywalkerXL 15:38, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, es fehlt noch einiges an Geschichte. Die Alten Sith-Kriege sind beispielsweise kaum erwähnt. Da kann noch mehr kommen. Ben Kenobi 16:18, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da fehlt noch ein bisschen was für einen exellenten Artikel. Boba 16:35, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist schon echt gut, der Beste über einen Planeten, den wir bisher haben. Aber für ein Stern fehlt da meiner Meinung auch noch was. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, das der Artikel irgendwann exzellent wird.--Yoda41 16:41, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Seit der letzten Wahl hat sich eigentlich am Artikel nichts mehr getan, deshalb fehlen nach wie vor die Frühgeschichte und die Ereignisse zur Zeit der Alten Republik. RC-9393 Admin 17:05, 3. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Ich finde den Artikel recht ausführlich und informativ. Aber die bereits erwähnte Kritik darf natürlich auch nicht unberücksichtigt bleiben. Daher: Mal gucken, was sich noch tut. Altaïr 20:12, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Nachdem bei den unteren mehr auf das Layout und die Schrift geeignet wird, sogesehen nicht primär auf den Inhalt, bin ich eigentlich der Meinung ein PRO geben zu können. Ursprünglich bin ich dagegen, weil 'Exzellente' vollständig sein sollten: Da dies bei anderen aber auch nicht der Fall ist, kommt bei mir ein PRO hin. Sollte man sich jedoch auf die andere Version festlegen, ist es ein KONTRA. --Darth Vader 20:36, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) :*Bitte noch Signatur nachtragen, sonst ist die Stimme leider ungültig. Was den Inhalt angeht, steht ja oben, dass der Artikel sein Thema umfassend und ihn allen Kernpunkten behandeln muss. Ob da nun jedes Videospiel, jeder kleine Roman und jede noch so kleine Comicgeschichte miteinfliesen muss, kann jeder für sich entscheiden. Es ist natürlich ein guter Grund, einen Artikel Kontra zu bewerten, wenn etwas fehlt. Aber wie wichtig ist das, was fehlt... ist es von großer Wichtigkeit? Meinungen sind immer etwas subjektiv und so unterschiedlich können die Stimmen ausfallen, man sieht es ja hier :) Wir könnten ein System einführen, indem ein exzellenter Artikel nochmal zur Wahl aufgestellt werden kann, um zu entscheiden, ob dieser es verdient hat, diesen Stern zu tragen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:45, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Also von mir auf jeden fall ein Pro, ich finde, dass der artikel (trotz des oben aufgeführten) Exellent ist! Epsenight 15:12, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur (erfolgreich) * : Dann will ich doch mal sofort einen Artikel nominieren: Was für den Exzellent-Status nicht gereicht hat, ist für diese Auszeichnung schon fast zu viel. Noch ein wenig mehr und aus dem Haken wird ein Sternchen. Ben Kenobi Admin 00:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja das sehe ich auch so.--Yoda41 Admin 07:52, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja ich bin auch dafür... damit der Artikel überhaupt mal zu irgendwas wird. --Modgamers 08:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Der ist für Lesenswerte Artikel spitze.--Vos 14:01, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * Für diesen Artikel wäre eher exzellent angebracht, also ist es gar keine Frage - ganz klar lesenswert. --Anakin 14:22, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klar Pro. Noch ein wenig mehr und er ist exzellent. Boba 14:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz klares Pro. Eigentlich ist es nur zu Schade, dass die Geschichte Tatooines nicht so sehr behandelt wird... sonst wäre der Artikel ganz klar exzellent. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:51, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist ganz klar lesenswert, also deshalb gibt es ein Pro Jango 16:21, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Exzelllent ist er ja nicht geworden, aber für das neue "Lesenswert" reicht es auf jeden Fall. Bel Iblis 20:06, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Lesenswert auf jedenfall, exzellent kann er sicher noch werden. Von mir ein klares ja. Kyle 23:19, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Für exzellent hats ja bekanntlich nicht gereicht, aber hierfür reicht es! ^^--Darth Vader 13:49, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :ein eindeutiges Pro!--Heiliger Klingone 15:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mit zwölf Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme entwickelt sich die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel derart einseitig, dass diese bereits nach zwei Tagen mit Sicherheit entschieden werden kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:36, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) Exzellent Kandidatur Juni 2007 (erfolgreich) * : Nachdem Ben den Artikel mal so richtig schön überarbeitet hat, denke ich, dass der Artikel mehr als lesenswert ist. Gruß, Bel Iblis 15:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen: Sehr informativ und schön geschrieben! Inaktiver Benutzer 15:18, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Klasse getextet und knallvoll mit Infos - Spitze! Kyle 17:07, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöner Artikel, gut geschrieben und mit vielen Bildern ausgeschmückt, es war bestimmt eine große Mühe einen so großen und ausführlichen Artikel zu schreiben. TK-1262 16:08, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ja - war es. Ich saß im November 2006 über 15 Std. dran - und danach noch einige andere von euch. Riesen Lob nochmal! Ich finde jetzt hat er´s wirklich verdient! Locutus21 01:45, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Ja jetzt auf djeden Fall--Yoda41 Admin 09:56, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließe mich meinen Vorrednern an. Altaïr 15:43, 24. Jun 2007 (CEST) * : Hervoragend dokumentierter und klasse geschriebener Artikel! Hat jede Stimme verdient! Benutzer:Jacen Skywalker 20:06, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) * :Da hat mal sich jemand richtig Mühe gegeben. Der Artikel hat meine Stimme, besonders für diese gute Überarbeitung!! Gruß, --LittleYoda 11:51, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Elf Pro- und keine Kontra-Stimmen zeigen, dass der Artikel exzellent ist Gruß, Bel Iblis 20:13, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zwei Sonnen Wie geht es denn eigentlich physikalisch um zwei Sonnen gleichzeitig zu kreisen? Obi freak 03:44, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Es gibt auch in der Realität Doppelsternsysteme, bei denen sich zwei Sterne um eine gemeinsames Zentrum drehen. Das ist gar nicht mal so selten, und auch in solchen Systeme kann es Planeten geben. Wenn es dich interessiert: Hier findest du mehr dazu. Gruß, Kyle 11:43, 8. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Müsste eigentlich nicht jedes Objekt auf dem Planeten einen Doppelschatten (zwei Halbschatten) haben? Bild --GALAKTOS 14:11, 14. Dez. 2010 (CET) :::Es müsste eigentlich so sein, wie du meintest. Jedoch wird dies kaum merkbar sein, stell dir vor, wie weit die Strecke ist, die das Licht von den beiden Sonnen zurücklegt. KitDiskussion 14:29, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) Jawa=Ureingeborene? Im Jawa-Artikel werden diese als Zuwanderer bezeichnet, während sie hier als Ureingeborene gelistet sind. Dessen sollte sich wer mit Ahnung mal annehmen ;) -->Nachtrag: Wurde schon im Jawa-Thread gefunden, wenn niemand was dagegen hat, änder ich das mal ab. --84.133.62.108 20:00, 23. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Du darfst es gerne abändern, da dies wohl offensichtlich in einer anderen Quelle bestätigt wurde. --Darth Vader 14:54, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST)--Darth Vader 14:54, 24. Okt. 2008 (CEST) TCW ist das aus the clone wars mit anakin und ashoka nicht auch eine schlacht von Tatooine? Nate (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.238.143.245 (Diskussion) 20:51, 15. Mai 2009) :ich hab mal deinen beitrag auch zu einem solchen gemacht damit dieser auch beantwortet werden kann und bitte immer signieren mit 4 Tilden (~)Der verbannte 01:00, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) Bilder gehören nicht alle Bilder die hier auf Tatooine sind in die Kategorie:Bilder von Tatooine? Oder bleibt da die Kat:Bilder von Orten? 19:13, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Zumindest bisher existieren keine nach Planeten sortierte Bilderkats. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:16, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Sollen dann welche gemacht werden? 19:17, 6. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Es gibt sicher ein paar Planeten, bei denen man das rechtfertigen könnte, aber bei den meisten gibts es halt einfach nur ein zwei Bilder dazu, da lohnt sichs dann nicht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 08:57, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Also dann nicht. 09:06, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST)~ :::::Man könnte doch aber Kategorie Bilder von Orten des Äußeren Randes machen, oder so Gruß Joni 09:59, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Wäre glaube ich ein bisschen unnötig, außerdem hat dass dann nicht soo viel mit Tatooine zu tun :) 17:25, 7. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Entfernung vom Kern Wenn man im Essential Atlas auf der Karte nachmisst (Zwei Quadratlängen=10.000 Lichtjahre), so können alle Entfernungsangaben aus Alle Welten und Schauplätze nicht stimmen. Tatooine ist noch am nähesten dran, ca. 40.000 Lichtjahre vom Kern. Darth Ultimor 10:28, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Hast du auch die dritte Dimension beachtet? Pandora Diskussion 11:12, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) Jedi-Ritter Im Abschnitt Aufstieg des Imperiums steht: „Geplagt von Visionen kehrte der talentierte Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker nach Tatooine zurück und suchte seine Mutter.“ Das ist doch aber eigentlich nicht richtig, denn zu der Zeit war Anakin ja noch kein Jedi-'Ritter'. Oder ist damit gemeint, dass Anakin zum Jedi-Orden gehörte? Jainachen 19:24, 17. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Nö, sollte geändert werden. KitDiskussion 14:29, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET) Exzellent-Abwahl Januar - September 2013 (abgewählt) Kommentar: Ich halte diesen Artikel für exzellent, aber die Angaben sind nicht durchgängig mit Einzelnachweisen belegt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:49, 20. Jan. 2013 (UTC) *'Kritik' von Flusswelt (Diskussion): :*'Problem': Zu wenig Einzelnachweise, selbst in der Infobox fehlen sie größtenteils. ::*'Antwort': *'Kritik' von Hjhunter (Diskussion) 00:12, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :*'Problem': Die Ereignisse aus The Old Republic werden nur sehr rudimentär angesprochen. Der Abschnitt sollte auf jeden Fall erweitert werden. Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:16, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Leider hat es hier seit fast acht Monaten keine Änderung gegeben, sodass ich leider mit Kontra stimmen muss, um dem Artikel den „Exzellent“-Status zu entziehen und ihn auf „Lesenswert“ zurückzustufen. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:16, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) **Leider ist mir jetzt gerade aufgefallen, dass Einzelnachweise bei einem LWA-Artikel doch auch ein Kriterium sind. Also dürfte der Artikel auch nicht herabgestuft werden. (Ich weiß, das habe ich auch in meinem Kommentar gewollt, ist mit aber erst jetzt aufgefallen.) MfG Corran (Diskussion) 13:42, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (4 P.): Ja, leider immer noch keine Überarbeitung. Lesenswert ist er allemal. Corran (Diskussion) 12:35, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.): Längst nicht mehr Aktuell! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 13:02, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * (2 P.):Geschichte unvollständig und Format passt nicht. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:39, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) * ( P.): * ( P.): Mit 10 Kontrapunkten wird dem dem Artikel Tatooine das Prädikat Exzellent aberkannt. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:15, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC)